


Please Wake Up

by Bolt41319



Series: OQ Angst Week [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, OQAngstFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/pseuds/Bolt41319
Summary: For #OQAngstFestPrompt #13, 38On the way to pick Henry up from camp, a drunk driver hits Regina's car.





	Please Wake Up

The steady beat of the heart monitor filled the room and paced Regina’s overly-exerted heart. Her hands trembled as she gripped the blanket with her right hand and watched her baby’s chest rise and fall with each breath. “Can you please wake up” she whispered. Roland’s eyes fluttered, but remained closed. “Please, please wake up.” 

Robin stood outside the room, fist clenched tightly, blood running down his knuckles. He couldn’t believe how it happened. One moment, they were in the car to pick Henry up from his writers camp, and one week later, they were in a hospital room, staring at their bruised and hurt son. 

The  _ crunch _ that came as the drunk driver took out the back of her car, t-boned right into his precious sons car seat, replayed over and over in his mind. His wife’s screams echoed as she dug herself out of the seatbelt, reaching for a crying Roland in the back seat. 

_ Regina had managed to climb out of her seat halfway, and she used her not-broken hand to try and comfort her screaming son.  _

_ The look of his wife and son in the car will forever haunt his nightmares. The blood seeped from the gash across Rolands forehead, dripped down his cheeks, and matted into his little plaid shirt. The desperate ‘Papa’ and ‘Mama’s that his son cried out rang through the car.  _

_ “It’ll be okay baby. Robin- Robin please get this blasted seatbelt off of me.” Regina cried, desperately trying to reach their son. Robin, however, was frozen. His airbag had deployed into his chest, and the burning sensation felt hotter and hotter as the seconds went on. With each deep breath, he wheezed and struggled to get air in.  _

_ “Regina, there are sirens.” _

_ “Fuck the sirens Robin, our  _ son _.” _

_ “Mama it hurts” Roland cried, his little hand pulling at his carseat. His left arm was cradled to his chest, unmoving. The door to the car was dented in, and his leg sat in an unmistakable broken position.  _

_ Tears fell down her cheeks, and she struggled to turn without pain. “I know baby, but help is coming. You’re so brave, Roland. So brave.”  _

_ The paramedics and firefighters were on the scene in minutes. The left side of their car was smashed in so badly they used bolt cutters to strip the doors off of her car. Roland was out first, carried away immediately by two paramedics and put straight into an ambulance. His cries could be heard through the ambulance door.  _

_ “Wait- no! Roland!” Regina cried, fighting against the firefighters who were trying to cut her out next.  _

_ “Ma’am, your son is safe with them. Please, we need you to stop struggling so we can get you and your husband out. You’re injured.”  _

_ “Regina” Robin wheezed, and she spun to stare at him. The burns spread across his arms, and the paramedics were pressing an oxygen mask to his face. His eyes fluttered shut, and the sounds of Regina and Roland’s screams faded away.  _

His fist collided with the wall again. The tears threatened to fall as he hit the wall harder, until a hand reached out and stopped his fist. 

“Robin, no.” 

She gripped his wrist gently, and reached out with her other hand to pull his fist to her chest. She was careful of the bandages that now wrapped both of his forearms. “Darling, stop. Please.” 

“I can’t” he growled, his chest heaving with anger. “I can’t sit in there and watch if he- what if he- Regina-” 

“He won’t, Robin” she whispers. “He’s breathing steadily. The doctors said the coma is helping repair his body. They said it’s what’s best for now.” 

“No!” he yells, and rips his arm from her grasp. “The best-fucking-case-scenario would be if we were all at Henry’s camp, watching him graduate. But instead we’re in this fucking hospital, watching our son breathe through a damn tube!” His fist collides with the wall again, and the split between his knuckles grows more. “I didn’t do anything! Our son was crying out, for  _ both of us _ and I couldn’t move. I couldn't help him. Regina what if he remembers all of this and remembers that I didn’t help him. I’m a terrible father.” 

“No” Regina growls, reaching out to hold her husband. “Absolutely not- no. Never. You’re an incredible father, Robin. It was just shock.” She cups his cheeks and stretches onto her toes, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Roland loves you, and will always love you. You’re his Papa. Shock doesn’t change that.” 

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her tightly against his chest. The smell of hospital soap fills his nose as he buries his face into her hair. “I was so scared. I’m still so scared. Regina, are we good parents? He’s our baby boy, and he’s all alone in there, and he’s not waking up. Regina I need him to wake up. I couldn’t do anything to help him in that car.” 

“Robin, no. We’re good parents. Great parents. Regardless of this accident we love our sons more than the world. He’s not alone. He’ll never be alone. And whether or not you could help in the car doesn’t matter. He still loves you more than anything in this world. And he will wake up and be our happy little boy once again. But punching the wall isn’t going to help. Can we go get your hands cleaned up? Please?”

He nods, and his lips graze her forehead. “I want to go in there and see him. Can you get a nurse to come in?”

Regina nods and kisses his lips. “Be back soon, love.” 

Robin hesitates for a moment, and his hand trembles and it hovers over the doorknob. When he walks in, a terrible dread overwhelms him. 

Roland is tucked into the large bed within his own room on the pediatric ward. His left arm is wrapped in a soft cast, and strapped to a mechanism holding it in place. His chest is covered in bandages from the impact of being thrown against the straps of his carseat. His forehead is bandaged, with stitches underneath that match that on Regina’s head. A bruise is forming along his little cheek from the impact to his face and forehead. His left leg in wrapped in a hard green cast and propped up in a little sling. 

Tears begin to fall as Robin falls into the chair next to Rolands bed, and he drops his head into his hands. “I’m so sorry my boy” he cries. “I should have been there for you. But Roland, please- please wake up.” 

Regina returns moments later with a nurse who carried bandages and antiseptic. “Robin, love, they need to bandage your hand.” 

He nods, and wipes his tears. “Sorry about all this” he mumbles as the nurse begins to clean his knuckles.

“Don’t mention it” the nurse, Belle, nods. “You two have had a hell of a week, pardon my french. A fist to a wall seemed warranted.” 

His eyes catch Regina, who is now leaning against the bed, whispering into Roland’s hair. He winces from his hand, but watches carefully as she presses her lips carefully to the top of his head. “It’s definitely been a day. Have you heard anything about the man who hit us?” 

She nods. “I know that they police have been here and notified, but that’s all I really know about the matter. From what I’ve heard though, you all were not in the wrong.” 

“I hope he rots” Robin grumbles. 

Belle finishes patching up his hand, and gives him a pat. “Good riddance to him, if you ask me. Alright Mr. Locksley, you’re all patched up. I do ask you stop punching my walls though?” 

He winces and nods. “Will do ma’am. Thank you.” 

They sit quietly, watching carefully as Roland breathes slowly and steadily through the tube. Robin’s eyes start to drift closed, but he’s startled awake by the sound of his eldests voice through the halls. 

“No! Where is my family? I need to see my mom and my dad and my brother.”

Regina’s eyes meet Robin’s over the bed. “Henry?” 

She gets up carefully, opens the door, and her eyes fall upon her son. “Henry” she sighs in relief.

“Mom!” He runs directly into her arms, and wraps himself tight in her embrace. “I didn’t want to stay home, but Mrs. Mary Margaret said that I had to wait because you and Dad were in the hospital too. Where is Roland? Where is Dad? Is everyone okay? Why do you have a cast?”

“Henry” she stops. Regina leans in and presses a kiss to his forehead, taking the quiet moment with her son. She kneels down in front of him and collects him into her arms. “I love you. So much, baby. So much.” 

“When they told me you were hurt I got so scared” he whispers, his body melting into hers. 

She pulls back from him slightly, and squeezes his arms with her hands. Robin comes out and pulls Henry into a tight hug. 

“Dad, your arms” Henry mumbles into Robins shoulder. 

“We have some things to explain to you Henry.” They walk Henry to the window looking into Roland’s room. At the sight of his younger brother, Henry gasps and buries himself into his mother’s side. “Is he okay?” he whispers. 

Regina squeezes him tight while explaining the extent of their injuries. Henry stays quiet, but hugs her tighter when she explains Roland’s situation, and his coma. “But when will he wake up?” Henry asks.

“We don’t know. The doctors have said that he should within a few days, but no one really knows. His body is so small, and he needs to sleep to heal.” 

“Can I go see him?”

They nod, and walk with Henry into the room. “Just be careful, okay?” 

Henry sits down in the chair next to Roland’s bed, and wraps his hand around his brothers. “Hey buddy” he whispers. Behind him, Regina wraps herself around Robin and lightly lays her head against his shoulder. “I know you’re probably really sleepy, but we all need you to wake up, okay? Mom and Dad are worried and I am too. I know you always call me your brave big brother, but right now, you’re the brave one.” 

As Henry continued to tell Roland about his camp, Regina had begun to cry into Robin’s shirt. Robin’s head rested against his wife’s, and his eyes fell closed. Moment later, they heard Henry gasp, and their eyes opened. 

Roland blinked slowly, his eyes shaken with fear. He reached his uninjured arm up and started to tug and cough, his hand grasping at the tube down his throat. 

Robin was next to him in seconds, while Regina yelled for Belle and Dr. Whale in the hall. “Roland, son, give me your hand okay? The doctors are coming and they’ll get this out. Just hold on. You’re so brave, buddy. Just wait a moment further.”

The tears collected in Roland’s eyes, but he nodded. Within minutes, Whale and Belle were in the room, instructing Roland to cough and removing the tube from his throat. After a few sips of water, the desperate “Papa” that came from Roland’s lips was enough to make everyone tear up. 

“I’m right here. Right here.” With permission, he slid himself into the open space on Rolands bed and held his son carefully. Regina came up and pressed a kiss to his forehead with a watery smile. 

“Mama, we match” Roland grinned, looking at the cast adorning his left arm that looked like hers.

“That we do baby” she smiled. “Your Papa is right, Roland. You’ve been so brave this past week. We all love you so much.” 

Roland snuggles close into Robin’s chest, and glances and Henry and Regina. “I love you too.” 

 


End file.
